


Idol Love

by McCrexm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idol AU, M/M, i got bored and these two just came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrexm/pseuds/McCrexm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwazumi Hajime has a slight obsession with the new and extremely popular idol, Oikawa Tōru. When there's a concert in the next town over, Iwazumi is the first to jump on getting tickets.</p>
<p>Honestly, just Iwazumi being a dork was a cute idea, so this what it turned into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol Love

Iwazumi Hajime would always scramble back home after practices to watch any music video he hadn't seen of his idol, Oikawa Tōru. His band mates had told him that his "hero" was coming to a city close by, and so as reasonable fan would do, he searched for tickets. Luckily he had found enough for all of them to go. Now all Iwazumi had to do was wait for the day to come. 

The days looking forward were filled with school, band practice and excitement. When finally the day came. The ride was nerve wracking. Iwazumi had been a fan since he listened to the first song. You would have never thought this man could smile as much as he did when they arrived. Handing the tickets over they found a way to their seats. Which happened to be fairly close to the stage. Iwazumi and the group spent good money on these seats, and they weren't about to be let down about the loss of money either. 

"Hello! Welcome to my concert!" It grew dim as the singer walked out onto the stage. There he was. Oikawa Tōru in the flesh. "This one is for all of my fans!" The music starts and his voice floods the arena. It was nothing like the recorded albums. In fact it was so much better. Never did Iwazumi think a mans voice could sound like this. It was almost as if it was perfect. No flaws at all. He was so blown away that he just stood there and, though unintentionally, stared intently at the man in front of him. That's when it happened. 

"All thats left is a window to my soul  
Falling faster you made my heart your home" 

Oikawa had those lines coming out of his mouth as his finger pointed straight at Iwazumi, making sure not to forget eye contact. A furious blush had spread across the young man's face. But as soon as it happened, it ended. After the concert had ended girls were screaming as if they actually had meet the singer themselves, and that is exactly what happened. Oikawa was pushing his way through the crowd of gawking girls (and guys).  
Iwazumi wanted to go over to where the singer was, but decided against it turning around to leave. "Um, excuse me! Hey you!" Oikawa shouted from behind Iwazumi and his group. "Could you turn around, please! I saw you while I was performing!" Iwazumi froze. He was talking to him this whole time. Iwazumi turned himself around to face the person behind him. "Um, y-you're talking to me, right?" 

"Well, yeah. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh, um, I guess not the hundreds of people behind you?" Iwazumi stood still and realized how that might have sounded sarcastic. He also realized how attractive this man was in person. Oikawa was slightly taller and looked very fit, along with the nice, almost feminine, features of his face. The blush from earlier slowing coming back. 

"Anyway, you seem interesting, and you give off a certain vibe." Oikawa looked Iwazumi up and down, " not to mention, you're pretty attractive." 

"I'm not interest-" The shorter was cut off by the earlier comment. Oikawa moved his face a little closer, as if he was inspecting the other's face, and looking into his eyes. 

"Yep, definitely interesting." 

"Thanks?" 

"So I have a question, and answer honestly." 

"Okay..." 

"You think I'm good looking, right?" 

'Narcissistic asshole'

Iwazumi never seemed to realize this thought until actually talking to him in real life. 

"Not going to answer? That's fine." Oikawa pulled his face away. "Usually after these types of things I grab one of the groupies and head to a hotel." 

"And your point is?" 

"Well, I think your attractive and I'm pretty positive you think I am as well. I have no problem with you being a guy, so.."

"We've just met and you're suggesting that? What the hell is wrong with you?" The shorter man has a full blown blush. "Why don't you just do as you say and go with one of your groupies if you don't mind gender?" 

"Yeah, but I said you were interesting."

They both took a moment to just look at each other. One glaring, the other smirking. 

"Okay, well how about this. Do you sing?" When this flew out of Oikawa's mouth there was an immediate response. 

"Yes! I-I mean, yes I sing." 

"Well how would you like me to listen to you and see if we could record a song?" Really? Could this be really happening? 

"Is it really that easy? I mean you just started in your career-" there was an interruption coming from the group of friends. 

"Look, Hajime, we know this is a really big deal but if you don't hurry up we're gonna leave you." 

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming." Iwazumi turned to the idol, "we'll it was nice meeting you and that offer sounds great, but-" 

Poor Hajime was r00dly interupted once again, but this time by Oikawa. "If you're okay with, what I presume is your lead vocals, staying a little longer, I will gladly take him home." The group looked at each other for a verdict, and with a shrug of shoulders they decided. "Yeah, I mean we don't mind. You are like is favorite person in the world." 

"Shut up! No he's not. He's just good at singing." 

With that the night continued on. As the group waved and left, Iwazumi was pulled by the wrist into a car. "Where are we even going?" 

"I told you didn't I? We're going to the recording studio." Oikawa smirked as he looked over and saw Iwazumi's face as they pulled into the parking lot. 

"Don't you need a key?" As soon as it was asked there was a jingling sound. 

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I have one or else we'd be in trouble." 

~

The inside was indescribable. The equipment wasn't anything Iwazumi Hajime had ever seen and only ever dreamed of using. Oikawa lead him deeper into the building, ending up in a recording booth. "This is the room, I think." The singer sounded uncertain of what he was doing. "I've honestly never been here, but I'm suppose to record a few things while we're in the area." 

"Really?! I mean, that's great. All of your songs turn out really great." There it was again, that stupid blush. 

Oikawa gave a chuckle, "Yeah, my manager said that I needed something new, and since all of my songs have been just me, she suggested a duet. I also needed a change of scenery for a little bit. That's why we stopped here." He shuffled around some papers that were brought along. "Can you sing this for me?" Iwazumi took the paper and looked over it. "Okay, so I'm just going let you do your thing." 

"Summer in the hills  
Those hazy days I do remember  
We were running still  
Had the whole world at our feet  
Watching seasons change  
Our roads were lined with adventure  
Mountains in the way  
Couldn't keep us from the sea  
Here we stand open arms  
This is home where we are  
Ever strong in the world that we made I still hear you in the breeze  
See your shadows in the trees Holding on, memories never change." The lyrics rolled off of Iwazumi's lips. Oikawa eyes widened, never had he heard a voice as smooth yet at the same time as rough as this one. He didn't expect the tone or how low or high the pitch could go. It was as if he was entranced. Oikawa couldn't help himself and joined with Iwazumi. The harmony of the two's voices flooded the room. The song came to the end and they stopped, silence overtaking what had just been an amazing mix of sound. Only for a few seconds did they keep eye contact. Iwazumi broke first, "You sounded amazing." 

"I could say the same about you." The two didn't realize how close they were standing together, almost as if the song had drove them together. Seeing the blush on the other man's face, Oikawa took his hand and took it in his own and placed the other one on his face. Iwazumi leaned in capturing Oikawa's lips with his own, but only for a quick moment before profusely apologizing. 

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It was...nice." 

"I just- you know-" Iwazumi couldn't get out that his first kiss was his favorite singer. "Yeah, it's was great." 

The duet ended up being a really big hit that topped the charts. Iwazumi Hajime and Oikawa Tōru became the power duo and the power couple of celebrities. Not only would their songs last, but also their love forged from that one fateful meeting.


End file.
